Algie nunca se equivoca
by Dalia Black
Summary: Su familia hace tiempo que dio por sentado que era un squib. Todos menos el tío abuelo Algie, el cual se resiste a aceptarlo con uñas y dientes. La aparente carencia de sangre mágica de su sobrino nieto lo ha llevado a tomar medidas desesperadas. Porque el tío abuelo Algie nunca se equivoca.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._  
**

* * *

**Algie nunca se equivoca**

El tío abuelo Algie lo tiene colgando de la ventana, sosteniéndolo solo por los tobillos. Neville cierra los párpados con fuerza. No quiere mirar abajo, le tiene pánico a las alturas. Sabe que el hecho de que su tío abuelo ponga en riesgo su vida es solo otro vano intento por lograr sacar algo de magia de él. Como aquella vez en la que casi lo ahoga al arrojarlo al agua del puerto de Blackpool.

A Neville le agrada el tío abuelo Algie, a lo mejor es algo excéntrico, pero parece siempre disponer de una sonrisa reservada solo para él. También disfruta de sus visitas, generalmente tiene algún regalo o golosina escondido en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta que acostumbra a obsequiarle cuando su abuela no está mirando.

El tío abuelo suele decirle que cuando crezca será un mago muy importante, y que solo se necesita un empujón para que la magia dentro de él comience a brotar. Neville sabe que su tío es un mago, al igual que el resto de su familia, como también sabe que todos esperaban que el también lo fuera. Como la tía abuela Enid dice, Algie nunca se equivoca. Neville desea que las promesas que le hace no se conviertan en la excepción a la regla.

Neville desea muchas cosas. Desea poder ser tan valiente e inteligente como su abuela le repite regularmente que eran sus padres. Ansía no ser tan torpe ni tímido y olvidadizo. Pero como muchas cosas en la vida, la realidad no encaja con sus expectativas. Ni con lo que los demás esperan de él.

Por sobre todas las cosas. Neville desea con todo su ser poder complacer a su tío abuelo. Anhela el día en el que suceda ese algo que evidencie que es mágica la sangre que corre por sus venas. Pero nada nunca sucede. Neville ya se ha cansado de esperar. Pero se niega a admitir lo que, muy en el fondo, le parece más posible a medida que pasan los días. Que no hay magia en él, por más que Algie diga lo contrario.

Su familia hace tiempo que dio por sentado que era un squib. Todos menos el tío abuelo Algie, el cual se resiste a aceptarlo con uñas y dientes. La aparente carencia de sangre mágica de su sobrino nieto lo ha llevado a tomar medidas desesperadas. "Desesperadas pero necesarias" dice cada vez que Enid le riñe sobre la cuestión.

La situación en la que se encuentra ahora mismo es producto de ello. Neville desea que esté en lo cierto. Pero cada vez que una de sus improvisadas pruebas culmina sin resultado alguno, la desesperanza se adueña un poco más de él.

Neville sabe muchas cosas también, a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar a simple vista. A sus ocho años, sabe que su abuela llora cada noche por el hijo que perdió. Sabe que cada vez que lo mira, intenta desesperadamente encontrar algún parecido, algo a lo que pueda aferrarse y sentirse orgullosa una vez más.

Sabe también que cada vez que frunce el ceño y aleja la mirada, es porque no encontró nada. Es entonces cuando sabe que se siente triste. Porque eso que lo oprime y le hace sentirse insignificante no puede ser otra cosa más que tristeza. Siente haber decepcionado a su abuela. Se atormenta pensando que, si a sus padres les quedara algo de cordura, también se sentirían decepcionados.

Desea poder ser más como aquel joven apuesto e inteligente que sonríe en las fotos que su abuela guarda con tanto celo. Aquél que arriesgo su vida con coraje y que ahora se encontraba preso de la locura en la cuarta planta del Hospital San Mungo.

Pero de nada le sirve desear y saber ahora. Colgado por la ventana, todo ello pierde valor y solo le queda esperar a que el tiempo pase y quizá, solo quizá, le dé la razón al tío abuelo Algie.

Oye a la tía abuela Enid acercarse con sus brazaletes tintineando al chocar entre ellos a cada paso que da.

—Algie, querido, ¿Deseas un merengue?

Neville quiere decir que a él también se le antoja uno. Pero las palabras nunca llegan a salir de sus labios. Las manos con las que el tío Algie tenía tan enérgicamente sujetados sus tobillos han abandonado el agarre repentinamente.

Neville abre los ojos inundados de terror y grita con todo lo que sus pulmones le permiten ante el inminente choque con el pavimento. Pero el choque nunca llega. Mágicamente, Neville rebota. Una vez y luego otra y así sucesivamente.

Rebota a través del jardín y a lo largo de la calle, hasta que el tío abuelo Algie logra pararlo. La tía abuela Enid viene corriendo detrás de él, con la caja de merengues aún en la mano. Ambos lo abrazan sonriendo.

Lo abrazan con tanta fuerza que Neville no puede pensar en el significado y las implicancias de lo que acaba de ocurrir, porque está demasiado concentrado en conseguir respirar. Entonces, alguien aparta con rudeza a sus tíos abuelos.

Allí, con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos y henchida de orgullo, se encuentra su abuela. Avanza hacia él y lo abraza. Y es entonces cuando Neville sabe que nadie está decepcionado de él, que quizá nunca lo estuvieron. Y se permite sonreír y también soñar, ahora con seguridad, con el día en que por fin pueda ir a Hogwarts.

Tres años después, una lechuza gris traerá al fin la ansiada carta. Su abuela le dará orgullosa la varita de su padre. Neville sonreirá orgulloso ante el honor que esto supone y pensará que quizá su padre nunca esperó que su hijo fuera idéntico a él.

Con Trevor en mano se dirigirá hacia la Estación King Cross, entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de las nuevas aventuras que él mismo podrá vivir.

Caminará algo temeroso pero con la certeza de que pase lo que pase forjará su propio camino. Esta vez como Neville Longbottom.

Porque el tío abuelo Algie nunca se equivoca.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en el reto me tocó escribir sobre un sangre pura. Creo que aunque Neville es un sangre pura que no cuenta con los prejuicios que otras familias poseen, igual hay ciertas expectativas sobre él. Al venir de una familia solo conformada por magos, lo esperable es que también lo sea. Así que ese es más o menos su dilema. Las medidas desesperadas que toma el tío Algie aparecen relatadas por Neville en el primer libro, después de la selección.

Por si quedaban dudas, el joven apuesto e inteligente que sonríe en las fotos que atesora la abuela de Neville es Frank Longbottom (:

Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. Besos y gracias por leer!


End file.
